The Orphan Trio
by DemonFiccer
Summary: A pair of orphans moving to Konoha find Naruto being chased by a mob and help him out. What will happen when the three orphans become friends and allies? Strong Naruto. Dark User OC and Magnet User OC along for the ride. No pairings decided yet. Humor/Friendship/Action/Adventure. Rated M for cursing, violence, and general Naruto craziness.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Third

**Demon: Welcome to a new story written by yours truly.**

**Creeper: You're going to die, you know that? You've been away from writing for over a fucking year!**

**Lexboss: Leave him alone, Creeper! (smacks Creeper over the head) He's had a rough year.**

**Creeper: Really? Like what? How bad of a year could he have had to stay away from writing for an entire year?**

**Demon: Let's see, I had finals during the spring after my last post, my dad passed away from cancer, one of my relatives basically went bat-shit crazy, and I didn't even want to touch my computer for a long time because I was on it playing a game when my dad died.**

**Creeper: … Oh.**

**GoodWriter: Well, Creeper, it looks like you just fucked up.**

**Lexboss: You actually cursed?**

**GoodWriter: Well, I'm loosening my filter a little bit, but not much.**

**Demon: Alright, let's get to the main thing here. This is a new story I thought of, and it includes two OCs. So, let's get to it before my writing inspiration goes AWOL again.**

"Talking" – _Thinking_ – **Demon/Summoning Speaking/Jutsu **– _**Demon/Summon Thinking**_

The Orphan Trio, Chapter 1: Meeting the Third

The sun was rising in the sky, bringing in the morning light over the trees and mountain surrounding Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The light reflected off the four faces carved on the Hokage Monument, seemingly making the faces shimmer in the sunlight. For many in the village, the beauty of the sight was taken for granted, with very few stopping to stare in awe at the sight. However, there were four individuals looking at the mountain and admiring the view; two enjoying the sight every day while the other two gazed for the first time.

The first person taking in the sight was an old man in the tall red tower stationed in front of the monument. The man was currently wearing white robes with red patterns stitched within, a hat with the kanji for Fire on the front sitting on his head. As he stared at the monument, the old man took a toke from his pipe, breathing out a kanji for fire in smoke. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current leader of Konoha. Hiruzen, or Lord Hokage as most refer to him, smiled a little as he felt a bit of relaxation from his morning ritual. As he turned away to start on the paperwork on his desk, the old man had a thought on his mind. _'I wonder if Naruto is enjoying the sunrise,'_ he thought as he began stamping the papers.

**(page break)**

Naruto Uzumaki, the boy Hiruzen was thinking about, was indeed enjoying the view of the sunrise. Naruto, an eight year old boy with blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes, smiled happily as he enjoyed looking at the monument. Naruto was currently sitting in a tall tree, hiding away from the villagers below. Naruto didn't know why, but most of the villagers hated him with a passion.

The reason for the villagers' hatred was due to an incident that took place a little over eight years ago. Konoha was attacked by a demon with incredible power. The Kyuubi, or Nine-Tailed Fox, had appeared out of nowhere and violently struck the village on October 10th. Many lives were lost and many buildings destroyed. The mighty beast was eventually defeated by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The Fourth managed to kill the beast at the cost of his life.

However, this story was not completely true. The reality was that Minato Namikaze managed to defeat the Kyuubi by sealing it away into a newborn infant, killing Minato in the process. This infant was Naruto Uzumaki, the Fourth's own newborn son. However, after Hiruzen took the role of Hokage again, he felt that Naruto would not have a good life had this been told to the villagers. So, he passed a law making it an offense punishable by death to speak to people about the truth of the Kyuubi, hoping Naruto could have a normal life.

Unfortunately, the villagers who knew about the fox being sealed in the infant ignored the wishes of the Fourth, who wanted the infant seen as a hero, and disregarded the Third's law. While the original villagers that broke the law were executed for telling the entire village's older population, Sarutobi knew that he could not execute everyone. As a result, the villagers constantly talked about Naruto, often in a hateful way.

The third, in a state of desperation, added a clause to the law immediately. Anyone who told their children of the situation with Naruto was not only to be executed, but the child as well. It was met with a large amount of outrage, but Sarutobi refused to remove it, feeling it was the only way the younger generation wouldn't develop the hateful grudge the older population possessed.

Despite this, the villagers still found a way to torment Naruto. First, they told their children to never associate with him, claiming he was a horrible person and a monster. Due to this, Naruto found himself very lonely throughout most of his life. Second, most shop owners refused to serve Naruto at all, or if they did, they overcharged him and sold him only the absolute worst quality goods. Third, the Orphanage Naruto lived in kicked him out at the age of five, leaving him to fend for himself for three years. Due to the meddling of the civilian side of Konoha's council, no clan was allowed to adopt the boy, despite the fact that a fair number of clans wanted to.

The final thing the villagers did to make Naruto's life a living hell was a violent treatment of the boy. Nearly every day, a mob of villagers would chase Naruto and would beat him mercilessly. A few times, Naruto was nearly killed from these attacks. Worse, sometimes there would be some Genin or Chunin ninja in the mob who lost someone from the Kyuubi attack. Desperately, Sarutobi placed an Anbu guard to protect Naruto, but many of the Anbu hated Naruto as well and would ignore his pleas for help.

Currently, this is why Naruto was sitting atop a tall tree. While he was able to find solace in the rising sun, he knew that soon a mob would start looking for him, something the villagers "affectionately" called the "fox hunt". Unfortunately for Naruto, the villagers seemed to get active early today. A couple rocks were tossed toward him, barely missing. Sadly, it was enough to cause him to fall off the tree and hit the ground below. Seeing the mob near him, Naruto quickly started to run, the mob quickly following.

**(page break)**

The last two watching the sunrise and admiring the beauty of the mountain were actually found at the gates of Konoha. The two were both children, each with a small bag holding all of their belongings. The two waited patiently for the gate guards to check them into the village while they looked at the mountain.

One of them, a young eight year old boy with brown eyes and a bit of brown hair underneath a spiked-top hood, whistled slightly as he took in the view. He was dressed in a pair of black pants with a slightly burned headband used as a belt. The symbol on the headband was that of two boulders, signaling he hailed from Iwa, the village hidden in the rock. He also wore a sleeveless black shirt with a clay-brown tunic over it. The tunic had the hood attached, and on the front of the tunic was the boy's clan symbol, an upside-down rounded horseshoe magnet with the positive pole being red and negative being blue.

"Look at that, Kurohi. Isn't that beautiful?" The young boy asked his companion. The second boy, eight years old, was dressed in a pair of black pants with a black and white horizontally striped shirt. He wore a bandanna on his head, completely covering his hair. The bandanna had his clan's symbol, a wide-open eye with a dark, crescent-like pupil in the center, on the front. He also wore a damaged headband, which had the symbol for Kiri, the hidden mist village, as a belt.

"It sure is, Toshi. There wasn't anything like this back in Kiri." The second replied, smiling slightly at the sight before him. Before the first boy, Toshi, could respond, the gate guards got their attention. The guards stamped their entry papers and told them directions to the Hokage Tower, where they needed to go to speak to the leader. The two boys thanked the guards and walked into the village.

**(page break)**

After walking about ten minutes through the village, Toshi looked over to his traveling companion, who was staring straight ahead, but with his eyes slightly glancing left or right every few seconds.

"Jeez, Kurohi, why are you so paranoid? I heard the Leaf is welcoming of those with a kekkei-genkai. We don't have to worry about anyone trying to kill us." Kurohi looked over to his friend and sighed.

"I'm aware of what we heard about Konoha. It's just that after what happened back in Kiri, I'm going to be a bit paranoid, especially in a new village. I know they are supportive of those with a kekkei-genkai, but there were supporters in the Mist, too." The boy replied quietly, glancing around again. Toshi sighed, he figured his friend would be nervous, but he heard from the monks at that temple in the Land of Fire that Konoha loved kekkei-genkais and those who had them. _'Still, considering what he went through, I'm not too surprised he is worried. Hell, after what I went through, I'm amazed I trusted Kurohi enough to travel with him.'_ He thought as they continued walking.

However, they started hearing something strange. Looking to their right, they saw a small boy around their age running quickly, a mob of people angrily following behind him. As the people got closer, the two heard some of what was being said.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything to you people!" The young boy shouted as he ran. The mob started yelling and cursing him as they chased him.

"You know what you did you monster!"

"You're going to die, you damn demon!"

"You're going to get it for killing our loved ones!"

"Them kicking you out of the orphanage let us finish what the Fourth started, you damn demon!"

The boy kept running, tears in his eyes. "I'm just an orphan! I didn't kill anyone!" The boy's cries were ignored by the angry villagers, but two individuals heard him. _'Orphan?!'_ Toshi and Kurohi thought as the small boy approached them.

Looking at each other and nodding, Toshi began doing hand signs as the child ran past him. Stopping on the ram seal, Toshi slammed his hands on the ground. "**Earth Style: Labyrinth Wall Jutsu!**" Toshi shouted as the ground started to rumble. Suddenly, a number of large stone walls began shooting out of the ground, surrounding the mob and trapping them inside a giant labyrinth. Hearing the angry yells from the villagers, Toshi nodded over to Kurohi and stepped back. Kurohi, who had grabbed Naruto to stop him from running, let Toshi grab the boy as he walked to the wall. Doing a couple of hand signs, Kurohi placed his hand onto the wall and called out, "**Dark Style: Labyrinth's Shadow!**"

Inside the labyrinth, the mob was running about, trying to find a way out of the giant labyrinth. As they reached the center of the labyrinth, signaling a dead end, a strange shadow sprung from the walls. To the shock and horror of the villagers, the shadow morphed into a strange man wearing a creepy outfit and a giant bulge in the crotch of his pants. The man looked at the mob and started towards the villagers, wiggling his crotch towards the villagers. Loud screams were heard around the village as mob tried desperately to escape the labyrinth and the terrifying man.

**(page break)**

Seeing the two boys stop the mob from attacking him, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He knew these two might be dangerous, but he was willing to at least thank them for helping him out. He turned to the boys, whom he noticed were smirking a bit at the fearful screams of the mob.

"Th…thanks for helping me out," Naruto nervously said, taking a step back. "Those guys would have done some really painful things to me if you didn't help me." Toshi looked to the boy, noticing the fear in his eyes. Kurohi, who also noticed the look in Naruto's eyes, was letting out a small amount of killer intent in anger. However, noticing Naruto's fear grow, he stopped himself and extended his hand out.

"No problem, man. We always try to help out one of our own." The boy replied as he offered his hand. Naruto, slightly less scared, took the boy's hand and shook it. Toshi smiled at this and took Naruto's other hand, shaking it as well.

"Thanks again. But, what do you mean 'one of our own'?" Naruto asked, confused. This time, Toshi answered.

"We mean an orphan. You see, Kurohi and I are both orphans. Even though we come from different villages, we have that in common and it bonds us. We both had something horrible happen to us in our lives, and it created a bond. Since you are an orphan too, we consider you one of us." Naruto was happy that he found two people that treated him kindly. Sure, the Third Hokage treated him nicely, and there was the two from Ichiraku Ramen, but he hadn't had anyone from his age group that was nice to him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. What are your names?" Naruto asked happily. Toshi smiled a little, surprised how quickly the boy changed emotions. "My name is Toshi Jiryo, and this is my friend Kurohi Yami." Kurohi nodded before a look of realization came over his face.

"Oh, damn. Toshi, we still need to get to the Hokage Tower." Kurohi said, causing Toshi to nod in agreement. Naruto started walking away. "Follow me, I've walked to the Tower so many times to talk to the old man, I can practically get there blindfolded." He explained. Liking this kid, Toshi and Kurohi followed him, intent on getting things handled as well as finding out some more about their new friend.

**Demon: There we go, chapter 1. Hopefully, I can actually keep working on this thing.**

**Creeper: Yeah, otherwise you're gonna be meeting with one of my guns.**

**Lexboss: You can't stop threatening him, can you?**

**GoodWriter: Once a prick, always a prick, I guess.**

**Demon: Yes, now as you can tell, the title refers to meeting the third orphan, not the Third Hokage. **

**GoodWriter: I'm not sure if that's necessary to point out.**

**Demon: Just a precaution. Anyway, I think I should point some things out real quick. First of all, I do not have any colored pictures of my OCs, but I described their outfits fairly well. If not well enough, just look up "Team Magma grunt" for Toshi and "Team Aqua Grunt" for Kurohi. For Toshi, just replace the magma emblem on the tunic with the upside-down magnet and remove the horns from the hood.**

**Lexboss: Seems simple enough.**

**Demon: For Kurohi, imagine the pants are all black instead of blue and get rid of the aqua symbols. As for his bandanna, replace the Aqua symbol with the Psychic symbol from the Pokemon trading card game, but the pupil of the eye is the dark symbol from the card game. **

**GoodWriter: Simple, but effective.**

**Demon: I know, not very original. However, I focused more on their abilities than their outfits. Besides, I like the Magma and Aqua uniforms. Now, I'll put the personality description and skill levels of the OCs in my profile soon, and I'll work on the next chapter soon as well. **

**Creeper: Sounds like you actually are going to continue this.**

**Demon: Yes, I am. Now, one more thing. I have no pairing ideas yet, as this is going to be a humor and action/adventure story. Romance is going to be on the backburner, if at all. I am not great at romance scenes, and that usually keeps me from working on chapters. So, I'm going to avoid it for now. Also, there will be Council bashing, and Sasuke/Sakura bashing, but I will try not to be excessive. There will be a good amount of it, but I will try to keep it respectable. However, if I can find a way to make them into the butt of a joke or two, I'm gonna do it.**

**Lexboss: Alright, I think that's everything.**

**Demon: I think so. I'll list the new jutsus used below each Author Note, and while a few are canon, some are altered from canon a bit and a good number of these are original. Well, in the sense of non-canon; I did take some inspiration from YuGiOh and a few other things. As for the shadow in the labyrinth, it was basically David Bowie from "Labyrinth". I found it creepy yet funny, so I thought it would be nice to fit it here. Plus, one of my OCs' jutsus creates a labyrinth, how could I not put that in there?**

**Lexboss: Ok, then. Read and Review! Wow, it's been a long time since we've said that!**

**Demon: True enough. No flames!**

New Jutsus Used

Earth: Labyrinth Wall: The user creates a small to medium sized labyrinth around the target(s), placing them somewhere between the center of the labyrinth and the only entrance/exit. The main purpose is to confuse or distract the target(s). The walls cannot be broken by anyone inside the labyrinth. The only way for the walls to disappear is for them to be destroyed outside or for the target(s) to successfully navigate out of the labyrinth. (Rank C)

Dark: Labyrinth's Shadow: The user creates an illusion in the form of a terrifying creature (usually David Bowie from "Labyrinth" if civilians or low level ninja, more realistic fears for higher level opponents) using some of the user's chakra. The illusion haunts and torments those inside the Labyrinth Wall. Once a physical clone jutsu is learned, the user can use a physical clone transformed into the creature instead of an illusion. (Rank D (B when physical clone used))


	2. Chapter 2 Setting Things Straight

**Demon: Alright, chapter 2! I think I'm getting back into the flow.**

**GoodWriter: I hope so, lest you get another threat.**

**Demon: True, speaking of which, where is Creeper?**

**Lexboss: He said something about one of his favorite authors abandoning a story he liked and took off.**

**Demon: I feel sorry for that poor bastard. **

**GoodWriter: Indeed.**

**Demon: Now, then. Since I had a scathing PM about how I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter, I added it to shut him up.**

**Lexboss: Can't they read your profile for that? You said before you hated putting it on stories.**

**Demon: Apparently jackasses can't take the time out to read the profile for a disclaimer. Oh well, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.**

"Talking" – _Thinking_ – **Demon/Summoning Speaking/Jutsu **– _**Demon/Summon Thinking**_

The Orphan Trio, Chapter 2: Setting Things Straight

The three children walked towards the Hokage Tower, one smiling at making new friends and the two others fuming silently at the way the first was treated. Toshi, trying to calm himself a bit, pulled a small book out of his backpack and started reading. Naruto happened to notice the book and smiled.

"Oh, so you read that pervert book, too?" The blonde asked, much to the surprise of the two boys. Toshi looked over his book, sweat-dropping. "What do you mean 'pervert book'?" He asked, confused. Naruto started walking backwards, looking at Toshi.

"Well, an Anbu named Dog reads a small book that some women call a 'pervert book'. I think it was called Ic…Ich…" Kurohi cut Naruto off, "Icha Icha?" Naruto nodded, "That's it, thanks!" Toshi chuckled as he showed the cover of the book.

"Sorry, Naruto. I don't read that stuff. This is a small history book on Iwa. I'm reading up on some of the things I was learning about before I left." Toshi replied, looking back into his book. '_Let's see… here I was. "The village's main weapons in wartime were its jinchuuriki, who contained the tailed beasts in Iwa's possession. While many hated the jinchuuriki and treated them badly, the village leaders considered the jinchuuriki as weapons and would train them excessively." Man, that would suck to be a jinchuuriki,_' Toshi thought as they approached the tower.

While Toshi read his book, Kurohi and Naruto were talking to each other. "So, why were those idiots chasing you?" Kurohi asked Naruto. The blonde frowned sadly and shrugged. "I don't know. They just chase me every day and call me 'monster' or 'demon'. They say that I killed a lot of people, but I never did anything to anyone. The worst I ever did was that time I put a paint bomb in the old man's office, but he thought it was hilarious and thanked me for giving him a break from his paperwork." Naruto replied, seeing they reached the tower. "Let's head inside, the old man's probably working on some papers."

As they walked in, Toshi heard Naruto's reply and started to think. _'Wait, Naruto's been chased nearly daily; clearly they hate him for some reason. They call him "monster" or "demon". They think he killed a lot of people…'_ Toshi's eyes widened suddenly and he stopped. _'Could he be a…a…'_

"Toshi!" Toshi snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kurohi and Naruto waiting for him at the stairs. "Come on, man. We need to see the Hokage!" Kurohi called impatiently as they started walking. Toshi quickly followed; his eyes hardening. _'I need to ask the Hokage about this.'_

(**page break**)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he finished his paperwork, for the time being anyway. He knew that his assistant would show up any minute with more stacks of the damned papers. _'If only I could find a way to deal with this shit…'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." He called, looking at the door. He smiled as he saw Naruto enter, but gained a confused look as two boys followed him inside.

"Hey, old man! Look at who I met today." Naruto said happily as he sat down on the couch on the side of the Hokage's desk. Sarutobi looked at the two boys with a calculating gaze. One seemed a bit frustrated but curious, the other completely livid. The livid one, Kurohi, yelled to the Hokage.

"What the fuck is wrong with your people? We hear about how Konoha would be a great place to live, and yet we walk five minutes in and see a mob chasing Naruto! Those assholes are lucky I can't create a physical clone right now otherwise they'd be in some serious pain." Kurohi exhaled sharply, feeling slightly better at venting his frustration.

Sarutobi looked over to Naruto, who was slightly nervous at his new friend's outburst. "Naruto, were you chased again?" The old man asked seriously, gripping his chair's arm. Naruto looked down and nodded. "Yeah, they threw rocks at me to knock me out of my tree and started chasing me." He responded sadly.

Toshi perked up a bit as he heard Naruto's statement, specifically two words. "Your tree? What do you mean?" Naruto flinched and looked away. "Well, after I was kicked out of the orphanage, I had nowhere to go. I tried to live in an abandoned building, but the villagers burned it down. So, I started living in the trees. The only reason they don't burn them down is because they'd be executed if they even thought of doing that." Naruto explained sadly.

Kurohi was absolutely furious. "I'm about ready to kill those idiots. I've been here only fifteen minutes and already I'm ready to get the hell out of here. Toshi, I think we should just bring Naruto with us and find somewhere else to live. This is bullshit!" The child raged. Sarutobi sighed sadly. "I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible. The council wouldn't allow Naruto to leave the village permanently, even if the civilians would enjoy it." He explained, not expecting the next sentence spoken.

"It's because he's a jinchuuriki, isn't it?" Toshi stated calmly, shocking both Sarutobi and Kurohi and getting a confused look from Naruto. The old Hokage gulped and quickly did some hand seals. Once he finished, the privacy seals in the room activated. Hiruzen quickly looked at Toshi. "How did you know about that?" He asked seriously. Kurohi looked at Toshi, who shrugged.

"Well, I read about how jinchuuriki are treated and hated by the villagers in their villages, and it almost mirrors Naruto's condition. The only difference I see is that Naruto probably hasn't been trained, otherwise he'd have fought back and probably hurt or killed the villagers." The boy explained, looking over to the blonde. Before Sarutobi could respond, Naruto spoke up. "What's a jinchuuriki?"

Toshi and Kurohi glared at the Hokage when this was asked. "Seriously, you god-damned monkey?! You don't even tell him why he's being attacked daily? This is even more fucked up than I thought!" Kurohi shouted in anger.

Toshi nodded in agreement. "I agree with Kurohi on this one. At least the other jinchuuriki are aware of their condition. My family was friends with Han, one of Iwa's jinchuuriki. Han told us that while he hated his 'condition', he felt he trusted the Tsuchikage slightly more because he was informed about it when he was old enough to understand. On the other hand, Roshi, the other jinchuuriki, left Iwa when he found out about it…in his thirties!" The Iwa native explained.

Sarutobi sighed, knowing Toshi had a point. "I understand. I had kept it a secret so Naruto could have a normal life." He admitted, shaking his head. Kurohi scoffed, "Yeah, look how that worked out." The aging Hokage couldn't argue with that one.

"Lord Hokage, will you tell him or should I?" Toshi asked, pointing his head toward Naruto. Sarutobi sighed and looked at the person he considered a grandson. "Naruto, what do you know about the Kyuubi attack?" He asked, hoping this would be easy to handle. Naruto thought for a moment before responding. "It attacked the village on my birthday, and the Fourth killed it at the cost of his life." He replied, hoping he was right. Sarutobi sighed again before continuing.

"That's not entirely true, Naruto. The Kyuubi could not be killed; it was a being of pure chakra. Instead, the Fourth managed to seal the fox away inside a newborn baby. That baby, Naruto, was you." He explained. Naruto's eyes widened and he started to shake. "You mean I'm the Kyuubi?" he asked quietly, looking down.

"No you're not!" This time, Toshi was the one to shout out, surprising even Kurohi. Toshi continued his rant. "You are not the fox! You only are the container of the fox. Naruto, you are keeping the beast locked away." Naruto didn't seem to believe Toshi's words, but the boy wouldn't let Naruto think otherwise. Grabbing something off of the Hokage's desk, Toshi called Naruto's name. As he looked up at Toshi, the boy showed the object, a gumball, and swallowed it whole.

"Now, Naruto. The gumball is inside me. Does that make me a gumball?" Toshi asked seriously. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course not, you just swallowed it." Toshi nodded. "Good, now say you are me and the Kyuubi was the gumball. Does that mean you were the Kyuubi?"

Naruto's eyes widened again as he realized what Toshi was implying. "I'm not the fox? I'm not the fox!" He happily cried as he hopped around. Sarutobi coughed to get the boys' attention. "Naruto, as you can see, Toshi is right. You only contain the fox. In fact, the Fourth wanted to have you seen as a hero of the village. If you were to die, then the fox would be released and would destroy Konoha." The old man explained, happy to see Naruto was handling the news better than he thought.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, we need to get the main purpose of this meeting out of the way." Toshi said, getting everyone's attention. Kurohi looked at Toshi skeptically. "Toshi, you're not seriously considering staying here after what we saw, are you?" He asked, surprised. Toshi looked at Kurohi, then at Naruto.

"I admit, I'm appalled at what I saw, but we did promise Naruto we'd watch out for him. And since he can't leave the village, we might as well join. However," The boy paused, looking at Sarutobi seriously, "if anyone tries to attack Naruto again while we're here, we will be more aggressive in stopping them. We're not going to stand by and let the villagers mercilessly beat a child." The old Hokage sighed before grabbing a couple of blank papers.

"Actually, I have an idea that might help you out. First, I know of a place you can live close to here. I'll take care of the rent for the three of you until you become ninja and can afford the place yourself. Don't worry; the landlord is an old friend of mine who actually likes Naruto. Also, I'll give the two of you a monthly stipend like Naruto to pay for food and whatever supplies you need." He said as he signed the papers and stamped them. As the boys gave their entry papers to the Hokage, he gave them the stamped papers.

"Finally, those papers give you three the authority to follow through with a law I had written for Naruto's safety. If anyone talked about Naruto's 'condition' in public, they'd be subject to execution. While this one is basically useless now, it did lead to a couple clauses. The first, which has yet to be needed, will cause anyone who tells their children of Naruto's 'condition' to not only be executed, but the child as well.

"The second clause, which I just wrote, states that if Naruto is attacked by anyone for reasons regarding the Kyuubi, then he and whoever else that has the authority to do so can fight back to defend Naruto, and any level of force is allowed." Sarutobi said, smirking. As the three accept the papers happily, the Hokage stands up to walk the children to their new apartment. As they begin to leave, Toshi has an idea.

"Lord Hokage, do you have any knowledge in seals?" The boy asks, surprising the old man. Sarutobi smirks as they leave the office. "Well, not much, but I can do a few simple seals. Why?" Toshi smiles as he continues. "Well, do you think you can place a security seal on the apartment?" Sarutobi nods in understanding. "Let me guess, a blood or chakra seal to keep the three of you the only ones able to get in?" He asks, getting a nod in confirmation. "No problem, I'll do it, but I'll need to add my blood to it so I can enter as well. Just in case it's necessary." Toshi nods, accepting the condition. The other two just wonder what the Hokage and child are talking about.

(**page break**)

After making it to the apartment, and talking to the landlord to confirm the renting, Sarutobi quickly got to work placing the security seal. Once the seal was finished, and the blood of each tenant added, the group opened the door to find the apartment. The apartment had three rooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and a large living area. While the apartment was barely furnished, the three kids felt this would be more than enough to begin with.

Before Sarutobi left, Toshi decided to ask the old man one more thing. "Lord Hokage, when is the ninja Academy starting?" Sarutobi smiles, realizing what he was getting at. "Well, Toshi, the Academy begins in one month. I'll arrange for you three to enter then. In the meantime, there is a training ground nearby that is specifically for Academy students and prospective students. By the way, Naruto." Sarutobi pulls out a small scroll and tosses it to the blonde.

"In that scroll is a couple jutsus I want you to work on. You guys can look too. They're the three jutsus required to pass the Academy. If you can get those three done quickly, you'll be able to get a leg up on the others." Waving behind him, the Hokage left the apartment to return to his office, knowing there was another stack of papers waiting for him.

'_Sure, giving them that scroll may be considered favoritism, but what the hell. Naruto hasn't had any training yet because of those idiots. They may call it favoritism; I call it making up for lost time.'_ Sarutobi smirked as he walked on.

**Demon: There we go, chapter 2.**

**Lexboss: That was surprising.**

**GoodWriter: I wonder how people will take the fact that Naruto learned of the Kyuubi already.**

**Demon: Well, I find it ridiculous that Sarutobi wouldn't tell Naruto in canon. While it may not be the best thing to learn, at least Naruto would understand why others hated him.**

**Lexboss: Still, some might not like the way he learned about it.**

**Demon: Better than a damn traitor letting him know. Besides, I always thought that keeping it secret would do more harm in the person's trust for their village than good.**

**(Creeper walks in bloody)**

**Creeper: What'd I miss?**

**Demon: Not much, just another chapter. What the hell happened to you?**

**Creeper: I just had to have a 'talk' with a certain someone.**

**GoodWriter: If I see something in the paper, I'm calling America's Most Wanted.**

**Demon: Alright, getting off track again. Anyway, read and review!**

**Lexboss: No flames!**


End file.
